Humillada
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jane:."Se sintió humillada porque ella, inconscientemente, sin saber siquiera, estaba amenazando con quitarle su lugar, con quitarle todo lo que ella había logrado ser y tener" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Jane, se mencionan a Aro y Bella.

**Advertencias: **Con Jane, todo es posible.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Humillada**

**(19# Humillación)**

* * *

_Jane._

_._

Jane se había construído toda una imagen allí entre la guardia de los vampiros italianos. Ella era la perra insensible favorita de Aro, la del don increíble, la que estaba por encima de todos y apenas por debajo del amo, la que era peor que el más cruel demonio, pero con un disfraz de ángel, la muchacha prodigio, la mejor, la favorita, la que no podía ser desplazada, una de las armas más efectivas de la guardia.

Jane estaba en la gloria, era el juguete preferido de Aro, y a ella le encantaba tener tal posición, poder hacer lo que le diera la gana cuando le pareciese, tener total libertad, ser importante allí, poder mandar, sentir el respeto -y por qué no, el temor- que infundía en todo aquel que estuviese cerca. Se sentía tan bien, se regocijaba en su ego, podía pisotear a cualquiera sin cuidado, y nada más le importaba. Ella era lo mejor, y nadie podría negárselo sin sufrir para rectificarse luego.

Pero cuando vio a aquella humana, la tal Isabella, junto a los otros dos vampiros provenientes de América, le dio mala espina. Su aroma le raspaba con suavidad las paredes de la garganta, pero aquello no era lo que le irritaba; le molestaba que ella, siendo humana, estuviera allí, porque simplemente su presencia le jodía. No le caía bien, porque los humanos no debían entrar allí mas que para ser de alimento, pero si su amo lo había pedido, debía obedecer. No le caía bien, porque ella se estaba involucrando demasiado con los de su especie, y tanto ella como todos los demás vampiros corrían peligro por el simple capricho de los vegetarianos.

Y ya luego cuando su amo (aquel que la había transformado, le había dado tal oportunidad, un don increíble, una reputación envidiable, el puesto de favorita) expresó sus deseos por incorporar a aquellos vampiros a su guardia, su deseo de ver qué magnífico don traería Isabella a su nueva vida cuando la transformaran, sabiendo que sería incluso mejor que el de ella, la favorita, porque estaba latente aún siendo humana, sintió la ira crecer rápidamente en su interior. Se vio como un volcán, haciendo erupción, derramando su furia de a borbotones por todos sus poros, queriendo tener entre sus manos el cuello de la humana, descargando su furia.

Se sintió profundamente humillada, menospreciada, engañada y pisoteada cuando su amo Aro dijo todo aquello, cuando vio, claramente, que su puesto de la favorita allí era amenazado, y cuando Félix soltó una suave risilla, casi imperceptible, tuvo que ser contenida por su hermano, porque sino, o bien le habría arrancado un buen pedazo, o le habría hecho sufrir el más mísero dolor que pudiese causar.

(Y luego se fue hecha una furia hacia su recámara, seguida siempre por su hermano, el único que podría aplacar su enojo).

Se sentía demasiado humillada luego de aquellas pocas palabras que habían hecho mucho, y juró que si veía en aquel momento a esa Isabella, le arrancaría la cabeza. No aceptaba ser la segunda de nada, y la humillación molestaba demasiado, ardía allí y le hacía querer destruir todo. Se sentía humillada, porque una humana la desplazaría, una simple humana, aquella especie de la que se alimentaba, a la que una vez pertenenció pero ahora detestaba y menospreciaba. Se sintió humillada porque ella, inconscientemente, sin saber siquiera, estaba amenazando con quitarle su lugar, con quitarle todo lo que ella había logrado ser y tener. Era una simple humana, una mísera, mortal e insignificante humana, y no podía permitirse ser reemplazada por ella así como así. Porque aquel lugar era de ella y sólo de ella.

* * *

_&._


End file.
